Danger can be in many forms
by FlowerHeart121
Summary: Four girls are transferred to Floaroma town academy, known to the people on the inside as the best spy school in the district. The girls are sent there not only to learn but to save the vatonage stone from the evil clutches of team galactic.Hope u like it
1. Character profiles and summary :D

Danger can be in many forms.

Chapter one: Character profiles and summary :)

Summary

Basically this story is a lot like the book series Gallagher Girls but with all the pokemon characters instead. The plot revolves around a stone that has the abilities to enhance or reduce people's strength and the people who protect it and try to steal it. Like Gallagher girls there are two schools- Floaroma town academy for girls and Cinnabar Island academy for boys, however when the two join not everything goes to plan.

Main girl characters 

**May Maple:**

_Second youngest of the four sisters_

_Has long light brown hair with some darker brown streaks and bright sapphire blue eyes, is about 5"1 in height._

_Is a coordinator and has the power to control emotions and read them, control earth and has super speed. Also due an incident from when she was younger she has a psychic link to her first three pokemon ditto, glaceon and espeon _

_Her partner pokemon is ditto._

_Her party pokemon consists of delcatty, glaceon, espeon, weaville, altaria, rapidash, wartortle, ivysaur, azumarill and blaziken_

_She has five legendary pokemon: Jirachi, mew, phione, manaphy and latias_

_Her spy name is sapphire and she is in uxie yellow for the extremely gifted_

**Misty Waterflower:**

_Oldest of the four sisters _

_Has shoulder length orange hair, bright green eyes and is about 5"6 in height._

_Is a trainer and has the powers to read and control minds, control water and shape-shift_

_Her partner pokemon is togetic_

_Her party pokemon consists of staryu, corsola, starmie, goldeen, golduck, gyarados, lumineon, dewgong, vaporeon and lanturn_

_She has five legendary pokemon: suicune, articuno, latios, kyogre and regice_

_Her spy name is mermaid and she is in uxie yellow for the extremely gifted_

**Dawn Berlitz:**

_Youngest of the four sisters_

_Has long midnight blue hair and navy blue eyes, is about 5"4 in height._

_Is a coordinator and has the powers to see and control auras, control fire and duplicate herself _

_Her partner pokemon is piplup_

_Her party pokemon consists of loppuny, jolteon, togekiss, plusle, minun, mamoswine, ambipom, pachirsu, bellossom and quilava_

_She has five legendary pokemon: cresselia, moltres, entei, raikou and lugia_

_Her spy name is angel and she is azelf blue for the gifted_

**Leaf Green:**

_Second oldest out of the four sisters_

_Has long dark grey hair with sliver streaks and light green eyes, is about 5"5 in height_

_Is a trainer and has the powers to see and control dreams, control air and freeze time_

_Her partner pokemon is skiploom_

_Her party pokemon consists of: abomasnow, grotle, meganium, groyvle, vileplume, ludicolo, leafeon, tropius, shiftry and sunflora._

_She has five legendary pokemon:azelf, uxie, mespirit, celebi and shaymin._

_Her spy name is flower and she is in azelf blue for the gifted._

Main boy characters

**Drew Hayden:**

_Has green floppy hair and dark green eyes, is about 5"6 in height._

_Is a coordinator and has the power to talk to pokemon and control electricity._

_His partner pokemon is roserade._

_His pokemon party consists of absol, arcanine, butterfree, ninetales, ampharos, masquerain, flygon, whiscash, froslass and mismagius,_

_He has 3 legendary pokemon: diagla, heatran and rayquaza._

_His spy name is thorn and he is in azelf blue for the gifted._

**Paul Cartwright:**

_Has purple floppy hair and dark grey eyes, is about 5"7 in height._

_Is a trainer and has the power to move things with his mind and see the future. _

_His partner pokemon is ninjask._

_His party pokemon consists of drapion, gastrodon, aggron, electivire, torterra, ursaring, honchkrow, magmortar, hariyama and nidoking._

_He has 3 legendary pokemon: groundon, registeel and regirock._

_His spy name is night and he is in uxie yellow for the extremely gifted._

**Ash Ketchum:**

_Has black spiky hair and brown eyes, is about 5"6 in height._

_Is a trainer and can control ice and walk through walls._

_His partner pokemon is pikachu._

_His party pokemon consist of charizard, gliscor, pideot, sceptile, glalie, donphan, snorlax, heracross, muk and buizel._

_He has 3 legendary pokemon: deoxys, regigigas and palkia._

_His spy name is lighting and he is in uxie yellow for the gifted_

**Gary Oak:**

_Has brown spiky hair and brown eyes, is about 5"6 in height_

_Is a trainer and can fly and turn invisible._

_His partner pokemon is umbreon._

_His party pokemon consists of blastoise, electivire, arcanine, nidoqueen, dodrio, magmar, golem, scizor, noctowl and alakazam._

_He has 3 legendary pokemon: giratina, darkrai and ho-oh_

_His spy name is volcano and he is in azelf blue for the gifted._


	2. A glimpse into the past

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reading and adding this story to your alerts/favorite lists it is really appreciated. I hope that you like the first chapter of my story, I have been thinking about writing this for a while now so I am looking forward to seeing what people think of it :D**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story it all belongs to pokemon :D**

A glimpse into the past

Normal pov:

It was August 2nd 1990 and a certain brown haired young man was preparing for the mission of a lifetime. He Norman Maple was getting a chance to make a name for himself in the spy world; this was his chance to finally become a top spy. Him and his team of 3 other people: Thomas Green, Daisy Waterflower and Johanna Berlitz were currently waiting outside their mentor's office to receive the information on their latest mission operation undergo.

Suddenly the doors to their mentor's office opened revealing a tall, balding man with a short black mustache. He was wearing a pair of combat trouser and a crisp white shirt, besides him was his pokemon partner raichu, the electric mouse pokemon. He greeted the foursome and ushered them into his brightly colored office. He then started talking in his loud and powerful voice that made most spy recruits tremble in there boots, but not Norman and his team! They stood up straight and got ready to listen fully.

"Alright team, today is the big day! The day the operation we having been working on for months finally begins! We are all counting on you four so you better not let us down, you got that?" Commander Wake boomed.

"Yes sir!" Norman and his team replied calmly.

"I am sure you all know that team galactic is up to no good again, we know that they have stolen some sort of stone from the oreburgh mining museum and we want you to find out why and if possible stop what they are planning to use it for" the commander stopped and took a deep breath before continuing

"You will need to use everything you learn at the academy to fulfill this mission, good luck team! The helicopter is outside and waiting, the pilot will drop you off in the middle of eterna forest from that point on you are on your own. You must find your way into Eterna city and infiltrate the galactic headquarters without been noticed. I suggest you head straight for the labs as the stone would probably be there for testing. Well that's it team, off you go" and with that the commander pushed the team out of his office and into the corridor.

Still in a daze after being given their first ever mission the team stood there for a moment staring intensely at each other before Thomas spoke up

"Whoa...our first mission!" He said releasing his partner leafon from its poke ball.

"I know; we have to get this right! We might not get another chance..." Daisy exclaimed, stroking her vaporeon.

"Well before we start talking about the actual mission we might want to get on the helicopter or else there won't be a mission to get all excited about" Johanna said rolling her eyes and setting her jolteon on the floor.

"Right!" the two friends replied before racing down the corridor and onto the helicopter waiting outside with Norman and Johanna following closely behind them.

"This is my chance eevee! My chance for fame you ready?" Norman said, looking down at his pokemon partner eevee

"Eee eevv" eevee replied excitedly

"Let's go then... To our first mission" Norman shouted grinning before he jumped onto the helicopter.

**The first few chapters are about how the girls became to be spies. Thanks for reading and please (if you want too) review :) **


	3. A puzzling find

**Ummm I don't really have an introduction so i just going to get on with chapter two :D**

**I don't own anything :) Oh Yeah "A glimpse into the past" will be in about 4ish chapters but they will all have different titles so the next couple of chapters will all be to do with Norman and his team :D**

A glimpse into the past: A puzzling find

Johanna's pov

Norman, Thomas, Daisy and i were currently in the academy helicopter waiting to land in eterna forest, we has been set our mission and we were currently trying to figure out what we would do when we were inside of the galactic headquarters. Well at least i was.. Norman doesn't really think about these things he just likes to go in and get it over with, without really thinking of the consequences.

BRRBURMP

Oh good the helicopter has landed, I don't think i would have been able to stand another second of listening to Thomas and Daisy argue about who's Pokemon is cuter though it is obvious that my jolteon is much better than either of their Pokemon.. Anyway i am getting off track I need to focus on the mission! I quickly gathered my backpack and followed Norman and his eevee out of the helicopter, of course i stopped along the way to say thank you to the pilot, i mean what sort of a spy would i be if i couldn't even remember my manners? Anyway Daisy got out a map of Eterna forest and it turned out that we were right next to the old gateau which meant that it is only a short walk to eterna city and since it is around 3am in the morning nobody should be awake so we should be fine with the not getting noticed part of this mission as long as Daisy keeps quiet and watches where she is going, she can be really clumsy sometimes. Unlike me i am never clumsy.

We set off with Norman in the lead telling us what our jobs are, Daisy and Thomas are to shut off all the security cameras and traps- if there are any but then again knowing team galactic there will be, then after doing that they will have to take out any security guards that might be walking around the building whilst Norman and i head to the labs to find the information we need and if we are lucky the stone. We have just arrived at Eterna city and we are currently waiting outside the Pokemon center whilst Thomas uses his x ray vision to check out the building and see where the labs and security offices were.

"The labs are on the third floor, when you go up the stairs they are on the right" Thomas told us. I have to admit he has a pretty neat power.

"Okay Johanna lets go! We will message you two when we have got the information we need" Norman told me, Thomas and Daisy before he flew over the railings and into a third floor window (which was stupidly left open, not that i am complaining or anything) and throwing a rope down for me to climb up.

"Good luck you two" I told Daisy and Thomas before i climbed over the railings and up the rope that Norman had threw down for me.

Norman and i followed the directions that Thomas had given us and we were soon at the labs, we could hear voices from inside so we decided to use my power of invisibility to get inside check out what they were doing and then get involved if necessary. I turned us invisible and then Norman opened the door and we both walked inside, luckily the scientists were too stupid to notice that the door has just opened and closed on it's own, i mean it could have been a ghost for all they knew. We looked around and the first thing that caught our attention was that there weren't any scientists in the room that we were in they we all in a glass room on the other side of the room we were in, we would have to check out what they were doing later. The second thing that caught our attention was the computer with some open files left on it. Norman told me to go see what the scientists were up to in the other room whilst he checked out what was on the computer. So i walked to the glass room and opened the door quietly, inside there were 3 scientists, one man and two women. They were all crowded round a large black machine which had a medium sized glass pod on one side( about large enough to fit a smallish person inside) which was connected to a small oval shaped container on the other side, there were a table of power restrictors, drugs for putting people to sleep and chains. Also the walls were clattered with photos of children. I quickly took pictures of the scene in front of me and of the machine before beginning to search for stone, unfortunately i couldn't find it. What could all of this mean? The only conclusion i could come to was that team galactic wanted to get peoples powers. But then why would they need power restrictors and that machine? Speaking of that machine, What was it? and What was it used for? I hope that Norman has found out more than i have.

Norman's pov

Once Johanna had left to go and find out what the scientists were doing i started to look at what was on the computer. There were two files one which has information about the stone, apparently it was called the "Vatonage stone" and it has the power to enhance peoples powers, Well i could certainly see why they would want the vatonage stone so badly now, if they had this stone they would be able to defeat anyone who came in their way! I put my usb stick into the computer and started downloading that file. Then i opened the next file which had around 20 pictures in it, all of children of the ages 5-10. Some were highlighted like one picture of a redheaded girl and some weren't like one picture of a boy with sliver hair. Why did they have pictures of children? Did they really need money that much that they were going to capture children and make their parents pay for there release? And what did the children have to do with the vatonage stone? I downloaded this file as well just in case, then i looked around the room one more time for the vatonage stone before contacting Thomas and Daisy

"Norman here, Thomas can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Norman, What do you need?"

"Just telling you to meet us at the 3rd floor window leaving soon"

"Roger that, Any sign of the stone?"

"Nope, None"

"Right,Okay see you in a minute"

Norman put his walkie talkie away and took his usb stick out of the computer since it had finished downloading.

Normal pov

Once both of their jobs were done Norman and Johanna both met up and both agreed that the situation wasn't bad enough to get involved and since they hardly had any information on what team galactic was doing it would be best for them to take the information they had contained back to the academy where the commander the other spies there could help them figure it out. Johanna turned both of them visible and then they returned to the third floor window to wait for Daisy and Thomas, who were running down the halls and to get to Norman and Johanna

"The guards are asleep but we don't have much time before they wake up" Daisy hurriedly told them before jumping out of the window and releasing her pelipper and flying away.

"She is right we better get going, they were just waking up when we left" Thomas exclaimed before following Daisy's lead and jumping out the window and releasing his tropius and flying away.

"We will meet at the academy." Johanna told Norman before releasing her pidegot and flying away.

Norman quickly grabbed his backpack and grabbed his poke ball with his Pokemon swellow in it and then released it and flew away, luckily for him he flew away just in time since the guards woke up a few minutes after.

**I know that the last part of this wasn't the best but i didn't really know what to put so yeah.. :O I hope you liked it and chapter 3 will be up soon ;)**


	4. A missing person

**Okay so this is chapter 3 of danger can be in many forms. I hope you like it and thank you to the people who have been reviewing and adding this story to alert If you find any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me (if you want) and I will change them! And if you have time please review **

**I do not own pokemon.**

**- flowerheart121 **

Chapter 3

A missing person

Normal pov

As Eterna city was waking up four spies: Norman Maple, Johanna Berlitz, Thomas Green and Daisy Waterflower were just landing on the rooftop of the pokemon spy academy.

"Hurry up Norman! We have to go tell the commander what we found out!" Johanna yelled.

The four friends rushed down many flights of creaking stairs until they reached the doors of the meeting room, they burst inside

We're back from Galactic headquarters" Thomas screeched loudly

Commander Wake turned round and grinned merrily "Great job team! We knew you could do it"

The Commander stood up and saluted the team before holding out his hand "Well? Where's the stone then?"

Daisy twiddled her thumbs nervously before answering quietly "Well, about that we couldn't find it"

"WHAT? WE SEND YOU TO FIND A SIMPLE ROCK AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT!" Commander Wake boomed as his face turned a bright tomato red.

Johanna scowled " We might not have found the stone but we did find this" she said as she got the USB stick and camera out from her pocket and held it up for the commander and scientific investigators to see.

Commander Wake angrily paced around the room as he waved his hands madly at Johanna, "Well let's see what on them then. Be quick" he said pausing for a moment before going back to pacing.

Johanna quickly plugged the USB stick into the computer and downloaded the files onto the desktop. Once the files had downloaded she stepped to the side so Norman could present their findings to the room.

"Even though we didn't find the stone, I believe that what we did find is essential for putting a stop to team galactic's plans. We found many pictures of children in the labs- some of those pictures were highlighted and some weren't. We also found a large machine that had an enclosure in it that was large enough to fit a child in it and an enclosure that was small enough to fit a medium sized stone. We believe that team Galactic are planning to capture the children highlighted on these pictures and then use the stone to enhance their powers." Norman said to the room.

"Well that is all well and good, but why would team galactic want to enhance children's powers?" Commander Wake criticized

Daisy stepped forward, "Well that puzzled us as well until Thomas suggested that the machine might be for controlling the children into becoming an army"

Just as Commander Wake was about to reply Steven Stone a young spy in training burst into the room,

"Sir a man just came he said something about a missing child"

"What did you just say Stone!" Wake said as he scurried over to Steven and glared menacingly at him

"That a man just came to tell us about a missing child sir" Steven whimpered before running away in case his commander decided to take his anger out on him.

Norman and his team grinned at each other before turning their attention back to Commander Wake to see what they would do next.

"Well everybody its looks like you four were right. Team galactic is indeed kidnapping children to experiment on" commander wake declared sighing slightly

"We have to go save them!" Thomas yelled as he ran to the door

"Hold on there kid" Top spy Bryon said, grabbing onto the cuff of Thomas's shirt and pulling him away from the door.

"Before we do anything we need to figure out something. If team galactic was going experiment on these children wouldn't they need the stone to do so? So why wasn't the stone in the lab?"

"Those two mustn't have looked well enough!" Commander Wake declared loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Norman and Johanna.

"Hold on a minute! We looked everywhere, so don't you dare blame us!" Johanna yelled angrily

"Johanna calm down, the stone must be with a member of team Galactic so they could keep it safe until the experimenting starts" Daisy clarified.

"Or they might not even have the stone yet" Bryon said as he sat down on a stool and crossed his legs.

"WHAT? BUT THEY STOLE IT FROM OREBURGH'S MINING MUSEUM!" Commander Wake yelled

"Nope, they didn't steal a stone they stole a fossil- they must have thought that the stone would be buried inside the fossil. It was quite stupid of them really" Bryon said smirking as he picked the dirt out from under his fingernails.

"So nobody knows where the stone is?" Norman said slowly as his mind tried to but the pieces of this puzzle together

"Exactly" Bryon said rolling his eyes

"LET'S GO FIND IT THEN!" Thomas declared as he raced for the door.

"Hold it Tommie. How are we even going to try and find this stone?" Johanna said narrowing her eyes and glaring at Bryon.

"It's quite simple really: Reports of miners getting more powerful once they had dug in the deepest part of Oreburgh mine have been given to the academy, so therefore I suggest that we send a team of our best to Oreburgh city so that they can check oreburgh mine and try and dig up the stone- with the help of pokemon of course" Bryon said arrogantly

"Well who do you suggest go do this task then?" Johanna said, getting madder.

"This is your mission isn't it? You do the work." Bryon said laughing lightly at Johanna's expression.

"Alright you two break it up" Commander Wake said as he pushed Bryon and Johanna away from each other.

"Well let's get going then team!" Thomas said grinning as he grabbed Daisy's arm and bid a hasty goodbye to the occupants of the room.

"Hey wait for us!" Norman yelled.

"Wait one minute Norman! What's that noise?" Johanna said pulling Norman back into the room

BANG!

"WHAT WAS THAT!"


	5. Character profiles 2

**Okay so I forgot to do a character profile thing for the people in Norman's time so I thought that in between checking and writing the next chapter I would do one. **

Characters for "A glimpse into the past" chapters

**Norman Maple**

_Leader of his spy team and graduated from the spy academy five years ago._

_Has short black hair and blue eyes and is quite tall_

_He is a trainer and can fly_

_His partner pokemon is eevee _

_His party pokemon are Swellow, vigoroth, slakoth, slaking, linoone, kecleon and zangoose _

_His spy name is breeze and he is 23 years old_

**Johanna Berlitz**

_Part of Norman's spy team and graduated from the spy academy five years ago._

_Has shoulder length blue hair, pale skin and light blue eyes and is of medium height._

_She is a coordinator and can turn herself and other people invisible._

_Her partner pokemon is jolteon _

_Her party pokemon are Glameow, pidegot, emolga, drifblim, monferno, sandslash and lumineon._

_Her spy name is crystal and she is 23 years old. _

**Thomas Green**

_Part of Norman's spy team and graduated from the spy academy four years ago._

_Has floppy blonde hair and bright green eyes and is the tallest in the team._

_He is a breeder and has x-ray vision. _

_His partner pokemon is leafeon._

_His party pokemon are cacturne, tropius, venusaur, victreebel, meganium, snivy and abomasnow._

_His spy name is nature and he is 22 years old._

**Daisy Waterflower**

_Part of Norman's spy team and graduated from the spy academy five years ago. _

_Has long wavy golden hair with turquoise colored eyes and is the shortest in the team. _

_She is a trainer and can melt things with her eyes and hands._

_Her partner pokemon is vaporeon_

_Her party pokemon are dewgong, Luvdisc, Seaking, Octillery, pelipper, shellder and poliwrath._

_Her spy name is aqua and she is 23 years old._

**Commander Wake**

_The leader and headmaster of the spy academy and head quarters_

_Is very tall and has a mostly bald head except from a few patches of grey hair near his forehead. He has clear blue eyes and a short black mustache. _

_He is a trainer and can control the weather. He gets angry easily and acts like a child a lot. _

_His partner pokemon is raichu_

_His party pokemon are Kingdra, gyarados, floatzel and quagsire._

_His spy name use to be crasher wake but ever since he became the commander he hasn't been on any spy missions. He is 45 years old._

**Bryon Tougan **

_He is a top spy and likes to flaunt that fact to spies that are younger than him._

_He has purple spiky hair and black eyes, he is tall,_

_His partner pokemon is lairon_

_His party pokemon are Bastiodon, Bronzor, Steelix, Omanyte, Kabutops, Armaldo and cradily._

_His spy name is Miner and he is a trainer and can control metal. He is 29 years old. _

**Okay so the characters profiles for Norman's time are done. Now just to warn you in the next chapter there is a battle scene but I'm not very good at them so I just thought I warn you about the not good part of the next chapter**


	6. A surprising attack

**Okay this is chapter 4 of Danger can be in many forms There is only a couple more chapters about Norman and his team then it will be onto the proper story.. I think there are 7 chapters in total about Norman so yeah bare with me :p **

Chapter four

A surprising invasion

**Normal pov**

"Commander I think it was a bomb" one of the scientific investigators told Commander Wake

"I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT! Maple, Berlitz go check it out!" Commander Wake said shaking his head angrily.

"Yes sir!" Johanna and Norman said before racing out of the meeting room and out into the second floor lobby.

"Daisy! Thomas! What's going on? Over" Johanna screeched into her walkie talkie watch

"Team galactic grunts are here over" Thomas replied franticly

"Hurry up and help us! Over" Daisy whimpered

"We'll be right there over" Johanna replied, gaining speed as she realized two of her best friends could be in danger.

As Johanna and Norman descended the last few stairs that lead to the lobby the sounds of screaming and yelling were getting louder.

"Stop right there! What do you think your doing?" Norman boomed as he raced to Thomas's side and glared at the 4 grunts standing before him.

"We're here to get something of ours that you took!" Grunt 1 replied grinning maliciously

"Yeah you can give it to us peacefully or we can use force!" Grunt 2 said

"We haven't taken anything of yours! So get out!" Daisy screeched

"I guess we'll use force then" Grunt 3 said as he reached into he pocket and let out his golbat

The other grunts grinned at each before letting out a golbat, a yanmega and a glameow.

"Are you guys ready?" Norman asked his team before letting out his vigoroth

"Defiantly" Johanna replied grinning as she let out her emolga

"When am I not ready?" Daisy said merrily as she let out her octillery

"Me and my grass pokemon will defiantly show them who is boss!" Thomas yelled happily before he let out his cacturne

**Norman's pov**

"Let's get going Vigoroth!"

The grunt I was battling was using a glameow and since I have battled and won against Johanna and her glameow I figured this would be pretty easy.

"Okay Glameow use slash!"

Glameow growled and began to race towards vigoroth

"Run towards Glameow vigoroth and use focus punch!"

Vigoroth began to run towards Glameow whilst its fist began to glow slightly and just as the two attacks were about to collide with each other….

"NOW VIGOROTH!" vigoroth quickly jumped into the air and landed behind glameow and let focus punch loose making glameow fall and land on its back.

"Now finish with slash" vigoroths claws got slightly longer as they delivered a harsh blow to glameow making it faint and letting Norman win the battle.

"This isn't over! You might have won this time but I'm just a grunt wait until you battle our commander!" Grunt 2 howled as he jumped out of the hole in the wall and ran back to Galactic HQ.

**Daisy's pov**

"You can do this octillery!" 

The grunt that I decided to battle was using a golbat. I'm not that worried since I have full trust in my octillery but since golbat can fly they would be able to dodge quicker and easier than my octillery could since there is no water around.

"Go Golbat use supersonic!"

Golbat's eyes glowed blue as rings of blue light headed towards octillery

"Use protect octillery!"

Octillery glowed green and supersonic was deflected off octillery

"Now use ice beam on golbat wings!"

Octillery shot a beam of crystal clear ice towards golbat's wings that caused them to freeze and made golbat start to fall harshly to the floor.

"Quick octillery use constrict before golbat hits the ground"

Octillery's tentacles began to grow and wrap themselves around golbat's small body, successfully trapping it.

"Finish it of with Aurora beam!"

A beam of wide colorful circles flew out of Octillery's mouth and hit golbat fully causing the pokemon to faint and allowing Daisy to win.

"Critical hit! Great job Octillery" Daisy screamed joyfully as she danced around

"You might be happy now but just wait until my commander gets you!" grunt 1 sobbed before jumping out of the hole in the wall and running back to galactic HQ.

**Thomas's pov**

"Let's show them what we're made of cacturne!"

The grunt that I was battling was using a yanmega which means that my cacturne was at a type disadvantage if the grunt decided to make his pokemon use a flying type move.

"Go yanmega use quick attack!"

Yanmega began to fly rapidly towards cacturne.

"Use sandstorm cacturne!"

Cacturne began to spin speedily around and around until specks of dust and sand were everywhere and it was successfully protected from Yanmega's quick attack.

"Now jump and spin and use poison sting Cacturne!"

Cacturne jumped bravely into the air and span around holding its arms out and releasing sliver spikes out towards yanmega. Using poison sting with a spin also made the sandstorm clear up and allowed both parties to see freely again.

"Let's finish this up with brick break spy style!"

Cacturne ran up to yanmega and jumped gracefully onto it's back before smashing it's two fists that were now soaked in white light down onto Yanmega. Just as Yanmega was about to fall to the ground cacturne jumped off its back and sauntered confidently back to Thomas's side.

"Great job Cacturne! I knew you could do it" Thomas said as he threw cacturne a poffin

"Just you wait we'll be the ones laughing in the end!" the grunt said scowling as he clumsily jumped out of the hole in the wall and back to Galactic HQ.

**Johanna's pov**

"Go emolga! Let's finish this quickly"

The others were just about finishing off their battles, so I knew I had to speed it up. The grunt that I was going to battle was using a golbat- which is a flying type; this would mean that I had the type advantage in this match. I smirked. This was going to be easy.

"Okay use aerial ace emolga!"

Emolga quickly jumped into the air and then proceeded to fly rapidly towards golbat.

"Use screech golbat"

Emolga quickly flew backwards in a circle and just as she was about to release aerial ace a loud screeching noise flew from golbat's mouth- that caused emolga to pause and become momentarily confused.

"Emolga!" Johanna screeched loudly as she saw that her newest pokemon was in peril

"Let's finish this with air cutter Golbat!"

Golbat's wings began to glow a bright white color as he flapped them continuously and bursts of white gales of wind flew towards emolga, hitting her in her face and body.

"Looks like you're tougher than we thought! Shake it off and use shock wave!"

Emolga shook her head slightly before releasing a powerful beam of electricity at Golbat that hit immediately and causing the flying type pokemon to start falling to the ground.

"Now use quick attack emolga!"

Emolga suddenly began to run at a break neck speed towards golbat as it was hurtling towards the ground, Emolga's body glowed sliver and she tackled Golbat with so much power that Golbat fainted.

"Way to go Emolga! I knew you could do it" Johanna yelled happily.

"You might have won this time, but we shall be the ones to win the end!" the grunt said scowling as he started to run towards the hole in the wall.

**Normal pov**

Suddenly a wave of thunder flew through the lobby and hit the grunt, causing him to become paralyzed and fall to the ground.

"YOU WAIT THERE! HOW DARE YOU BLOW A HOLE IN MY ACADEMY THEN EXPECT TO LEAVE" Commander Wake boomed as he trudged down the stairs with his raichu following silently behind him.

"Thunder Bolt him Raichu!" Wake commanded

Just as raichu was about to release one of its famous thunder bolts, Byron jumped in front of the grunt.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BYRON? ARE YOU TRYING TO PROTECT HIM? ARE YOU ON THEIR SIDE? RAICHU THUNDER BOLT HIM TOO!" yelled Commander Wake as his face started to turn a bright tomato red.

"Wait Commander, if we keep this Grunt hostage we will be able to find out what they are doing!" Byron declared, smiling smugly at the other spies.

"Great Idea Bryon!" Commander Wake yelled as he turned to Norman, Johanna, Thomas and Daisy and said "See that is why HE is a top spy, you four can learn from Byron

Here!"

Johanna scowled and walked up to Bryon,

"Well mister top spy, how are you going to get this information out of him then?" she said as she repeatedly poked Bryon in the chest.

Bryon smirked and grabbed Johanna's hand before she could poke him again,

"Just threaten him a little and he will tell us what we want to know" he said as he turned to look at the paralyzed grunt.

"This I can do" Johanna smiled before telling her emolga to use spark on the grunt.

"WAIT! WAIT!" the grunt screeched.

"WHAT NOW?" Commander Wake yelled "STOP WITH THE INTERUPTIONS ALREADY"

"Don't torture me! I will tell you everything! This was a distraction; the other grunts are heading to Oreburgh mining museum to get the stone! Please don't hurt me" the grunt whimpered

"Take him to the jail boys "Bryon said confidently before turned to Johanna and giving her a look that said "I told you so"

"Now we know where to go, Get to it Norman. Stop team galactic from getting the stone and protect the museum" Wake said

The four spies looked at each other and smiled.

"Guess we are going to Oreburgh city guys" Norman said happily

"Well why are we standing around then? LETS GO" Thomas yelled as he ran out of the double doors.

Johanna, Norman and Daisy smiled at each other before following Thomas.

**Hope you liked this chapter The battle scenes aren't that good but I think they will improve as the story goes on. Sorry it took a while to update but I will try to update more frequently now. Thanks for reading and please review if you want too!**


End file.
